Mamourus Erinnerungen
by Yuki-Byakko
Summary: Ist eigentlich die letzte der Erinnerungsstaffel, also meiner Fortsetzungen.


Mamourus Erinnerungen Mamourus Erinnerungen

Sie ging an ihm vorbei. Er roch ihr Parfüm. Er drehte sich um, um ihr Gesicht zu sehen, doch es war zu spät. Er konnte nur noch ihre gute Figur und ihr blondes Haar, das mit zwei Haarknoten gebunden war, sehen. Er wollte schon weiter gehen, als er Schreie von einer Frau hörte. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass eben diese Frau von einem ihm bekannten Mann angegriffen wurde. Sofort eilte er hin und konnte noch verhindern, dass sein Freund Kouchi mit ihrer Handtasche verschwand. Nur leider konnte er ihn nicht mehr kriegen, er entkam. „Hier ist ihre Handtasche." Hörte sie auf einmal eine ihr angenehme Stimme, die ihr nicht unbekannt war. Sie schaute auf und blickte in die wunderschönsten Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte. Doch sie erschrak auch, denn es war ihr geliebter Mamouru. Ihm war so, als könnte man in ihren Augen versinken. „Danke. Ohne sie hätte ich meine wichtigsten Unterlagen verloren. Ich möchte sie als Dank zu einem Kaffee einladen." „Danke für die Einladung. Ich kenne ein nettes Cafe hier, wo wir hingehen könnten. Es ist gleich in der Nähe."

Sie gingen ins Fruit Parlour Crown, wo sie sich einen Kaffee bestellten. „Ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich heiße Mamouru Chiba und sie?" „Ich heiße Usagi Tsukino." Danach sagten sie eine Zeitlang nichts, aber Mamouru betrachtete sie nun genauer. Sie hatte wunderschönes blondes Haar und sie sah auch mit ihrer Figur sehr sexy und sie schien auch nicht sehr alt zu sein, höchstens zwanzig. Und das Komische war, sie schien ihn an jemanden zu erinnern, den er kannte. Auch sie betrachtete Mamouru genau. Sie bemerkte, dass er kurz nachdachte, so als würde sie ihn an jemanden erinnern. _Ich wünschte, er würde sich an mich und die anderen erinnern. Doch nach dem Kampf gegen das Chaos und seine Krieger hatte er die Erinnerung verloren._ Es hatten auch die anderen ihre Erinnerungen verloren, doch diese erhielten sie wieder, als Bunny bei ihnen auftauchte und ihnen jeweils ein spezielles Geschenk da ließ. Doch bei Mamouru war es etwas kompliziert, da er keinen Verwandlungsgegenstand besaß. So konnte sie nur telepathisch nachsehen, wie es ihm ging. „Doch komisch, ich dürfte ihn ein wenig an unsere Zeit erinnern.", dachte sie sich, als plötzlich ihre Uhr anfing zu piepsen und sie sich schnell entschuldigen musste. Mamouru war ein wenig irritiert, aber er ließ sie gehen. Sie sagte ihm noch, dass das eine Benachrichtigung von ihrer Arbeit sei.

Sie lief auf die Toilette und machte den Deckel ihrer Uhr auf. „Bunny, wir haben ein Problem. In der Nähe deines Aufenthalts ist ein Dämon aktiv. Du musst den anderen helfen ihn zu besiegen." „Mach ich, Luna. Ich zahle noch schnell. Dann komme ich. Ach, übrigens, Luna. Ich habe Mamouru gerade getroffen. Ich glaube, seine Erinnerungen kommen allmählich zurück. Ich werde ihm auf jeden Fall die goldene Rose dalassen, die mir Jedite gegeben hat.", sagte sie. „Ist gut, aber beeil dich. Eigentlich haben wir dafür keine Zeit, Bunny, du musst dich auf den Weg machen." „Mach ich.", erwiderte sie und machte den Deckel zu. Sie sagte zu Mamouru, dass sie schnell in ihrer Agentur zurück musste und ließ zweihundert Yen am Tisch für die Kaffees und die goldene Rose da und ging. (Ich weiß leider nicht wie der Preis dort für zwei Kaffees beträgt)

Sie ging sehr schnell aus dem Cafe und als sie um die nächste Ecke ging, schaute sie, dass niemand da war und rief: „Macht der ewigen Mondsichel, mach auf!" Goldene Bänder hüllten sie ein und aus ihnen, erschien Usagi in einer Sailor Fuku Rüstung. Sie hatte ein Minikleid an, dass bei der Brust verstärkt war und golden funkelte, doch wenn man näher hinsah, war es ihre Brosche. Sie hatte auch rote Pumps mit Federn an, doch trug sie keine Handschuhe, sondern hatte eine ganz kleine Uhr am Handgelenk der linken Hand und eine Krone auf ihrem Kopf. Bunny drückte ganz kurz auf ihre Uhr und vor ihr erschien ein Bildschirm, der ihr anzeigte, wo der Dämon sich befand.

Mamouru war ganz kurz hinter ihr aus dem Cafe gerannt und hatte alles gesehen. Auch hatte er die goldene Rose mit, die er sich in seine Jacke steckte. Er sah ihr mit ungläubigen Augen hinter her. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie Sailor Moon war. Er hatte zwar mehrmals Berichte von Sailor Moon gesehen, aber er hatte es nie für möglich gehalten, ihr zu begegnen.

Plötzlich fühlte er, dass ihn eine Stimme rief, die aus derselben Richtung zu kommen schien, in die Sailor Moon gerade gerannt war. Er lief ihr hinter her bis zum Juuban Park, dort sah er alle Sailorkriegerinnen versammelt. Er blieb hinter einem Baum stehen und konnte kaum glauben, was er sah. Die ganzen Sailors waren gefangen von einem einzigen Dämon, der sich nur für den Kampf repliziert hatte. Alle, außer Sailor Moon, die gerade hinzu gerannt kam, waren gefangen, doch auch sie kam bald in Bedrängnis. Er sah sich nach etwas um, mit dem er ihr helfen konnte.

Plötzlich hörte er die Stimme: „Willst du ihr helfen? Dann nimm die Rose aus deiner Jacke, halte sie neben dich und rufe Planet meiner Mutter, Erde, hilf mir und du kannst ihr dann für immer helfen." Er wusste zwar nicht, wer das war, doch er sagte diesen Satz und stand auf einmal als Tuxedo Mask da. (Er wusste nichts mehr von seiner Vergangenheit auf dem Mond und er schien Bunny noch nie begegnet zu sein außer heute. Anscheinend eine Amnesie durch einen Kampf verursacht)

Auf einmal hatte er nach seiner Verwandlung seine gesamten Erinnerungen zurück und konnte sich an alle gemeinsam verbrachten Tage mit Bunny erinnern. Jetzt konnte ihn nichts mehr halten. Er rannte brüllend auf den Dämon zu und rief: „Mächte der Gaia, beschützt sie!" Der Dämon erschrak. So hatte er noch niemanden gesehen und von der einen Sekunde auf die andere zerfiel er zu Asche, die durch den Wind vertrieben wurde. Der Dämon war besiegt.

Die Sailorkrieger waren zuerst erstaunt, aber hatten sich schnell im Griff und liefen zu Mamouru hin. „Endymion. Ich hatte gedacht, ich werde dich nie mehr wiedersehen.", sagte Bunny voller Tränen. „Bunny, durch deine Anwesenheit heute im Crown und wie ich dich dann beim Verwandeln sah, brachte fast meine gesamte Erinnerung zurück. Der Rest kam hier und ab da konnte ich mich wieder verwandeln. Nun kann uns niemand mehr trennen." „Nein, niemand wird euch mehr trennen.", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme.

Hinter ihnen standen Königin Serenity und Königin Gaia. „Ihr habt erfolgreich bewiesen, dass eine Heirat zwischen Mond und Erde möglich ist. Und wir geben euch den Segen dazu." „Prinzessin Serenity, ich gebe euch das Diadem der vollkommenen Macht, damit eure Macht ewig erhalten werde.", sagte Königin Gaia und gab ihr eine sehr verschnörkselte Krone. Bunny setzte sie auf und auf einmal brannte ihre Stirn. Auch der Silberkristall erschien und vereinte sich mit dem Stein in der Krone in einem gleißenden Licht. Von der einen Sekunde auf die andere stand sie nicht mehr im Sailor Fuku, sondern in dem Gewand der Neo – Königin Serenity da und auf ihrer Stirn erstrahlte nun ein neues Zeichen, dass sie schon bei ihrem Kampf gegen die Dark Lords zeigte. Ein Halbmond mit einer Kugel oberhalb der Sichel. (Wem das jetzt bekannt vorkommt, ich habe es aus der ägyptischen Religion genommen) Jeder staunte. „Damit ist die Heirat abgesegnet und zwei Zeichen vereinen sich in der Mondprinzessin, die auch ein neues Silver Millenium errichten wird.", sagte Königin Serenity noch zu ihr, bevor Königin Gaia und Königin Serenity I. verschwanden.

Mamouru wurde auf einmal so müde und Dunkelheit verhüllte den Planeten. Serenity konnte sich noch auf den Mond retten durch ihre Macht, sodass sie nicht in einen Schlaf fiel, aber ihre Freundinnen und ihren Verlobten konnte sie nicht mehr retten. Doch konnte sie diese mit ihrer Kraft auf den Mond beamen und sie wurden in einer großen Halle aufgebahrt, bis sie erwachen werden. Auch umhüllte sie die Menschen auf der Erde mit einem schützenden Kristall, sodass ihnen nichts passieren konnte und für diese nur der Eindruck erweckt wurde, sie würden schlafen. Sie musste jetzt die Ursache finden und die Dunkelheit vernichten, um ihre Freunde zu retten. Es schmerzte sie, dass sie ihren Geliebten und ihre Freundinnen jetzt nicht mehr um sich haben konnte. Doch sie wusste, wenn sie das Geheimnis dieser Finsternis fand, würden sie sich schon bald wieder treffen.

Und so beginnt die Geschichte von Kristall Tokyo erst in 900 Jahren. (Denn so lange wird es dauern, bis Serenity die Ursache gefunden hat. Doch was diese Ursache ist, verrate ich nicht.)

**!!Ende dieser Geschichte!!**


End file.
